callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Sight
The Iron Sight appears as an attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty: Ghosts, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: WWII and Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. In all of its iterations within Call of Duty games, it allows for weapons to equip standard iron sights, for weapon classes that could not do so otherwise within iterations without the attachment. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Campaign The Iron Sight is an available attachment for Ballista in the campaign. It is unlocked at the same time as the Ballista, upon completing the mission "Time and Fate". Multiplayer The Iron Sight is available solely for the Ballista as the tenth and final attachment in multiplayer. This makes the weapon operate without its default scope, allowing for significantly enhanced peripheral vision and lower aim down sight time (making it the same level as assault rifles' ADS time), at the cost of a lower zoom level and the use of an attachment and one of the Pick 10 points. It should be noted that the screen prompt to hold breath is removed, but players can still hold their breath with this attachment, despite the prompt to do so not being visible. Overall, this attachment can prove to be a deadly one for a more aggressive sniper, as it can easily be used to quickly kill at all ranges provided that the player has good aim, though if the player misses or encounters multiple enemies, recycling the bolt is usually enough time for the enemy to retaliate. Due to the lower zoom level it does not excel at traditional sniping as well, but with a good eye it can be used for short-medium to long range combat, giving the Ballista a good amount of versatility. Zombies The Iron Sight is available for the Pack-a-Punched DSR 50 (Dead Specimen Reactor 5000) as one of the attachments cycled when upgraded multiple times, and for the Ballista by default in Origins (that are identical to its multiplayer counterpart). The Dead Specimen Reactor 5000's sights are quite open and less obstructive than the Ballista's. Overall, this attachment is rather effective in close quarters, more so than the scoped version. However, precise aim over long distances is more lacking, although given the ranges in the game mode is not very long, the Iron Sight can prove very useful in close to medium range. Gallery Ballista Iron Sight BOII.png|Iron Sight mounted on the Ballista Ballista Iron Sight ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the Ballista with the Iron Sight Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Iron Sight BOII.png|Iron Sight mounted on the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 (upgraded DSR 50) Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Iron Sight ADS BOII.png|Aiming down the Iron Sight on the Dead Specimen Reactor 5000 Call of Duty: Ghosts The Iron Sight returns as an attachment for all Marksman Rifles. It removes the default scope of the weapon it is used on, resulting in a zoom level identical to that of a Red Dot Sight. It can prove as a cheap alternative to the Red Dot Sight, as it costs a mere two squad points, and shares its zoom level. However, from a beneficial standpoint, it gives little over the default scope the Marksman Rifles have access to, which actually decrease the recoil of the Marksman Rifles. Extinction The Iron Sight is mounted by default on all the marksman rifles in Extinction mode, though it isn't listed as an attachment in the HUD. Gallery MR-28 Iron Sight CoDG.png|MR-28 with Iron Sight attached MR-28 Iron Sight ADS CoDG.png|Aiming down the Iron Sight on the MR-28 SVU Irons CoDG.png|The SVU with the Iron Sight attachment SVU Iron Sight ADS CoDG.png|Aiming MK14 EBR Irons CoDG.png|The MK14 EBR with the Iron Sight MK14 EBR Iron Sight ADS CoDG.png|Aiming IA-2 Irons CoDG.png|The IA-2 with the Iron Sight IA-2 Iron Sight ADS CoDG.png|Aiming Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare The iron sight attachment returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, called Ironsights in-game, and compatible with all sniper rifles except the Atlas 20mm. It does not appear on any sniper rifles during the campaign. Multiplayer The Iron Sight attachment is available for all sniper rifles except for the Atlas 20mm. The Iron Sight gives the sniper rifle a standard set of iron sights, allowing for a full peripheral view, and access to the HUD while aiming. The Iron Sights are not well suited to a traditional sniper rifle role, as the lower zoom level will make distant enemies very hard to hit, whereas with a regular or enhanced scope option, the enemy would have much more clarity on the player's screen; as well, the player will not be able to hold their breath while aiming with the Iron Sights, forcing the player to account for the large amount of sway the sniper rifles possess. The Iron Sight is recommended for more aggressive roles, such as quickscoping or a mobile marksman role. Maps smaller in size, such as Urban and Solar, make for good usage of the Iron Sights, where mobile enemies may constantly attempt to flank players. Gallery MORS Iron Sight AW.png|Ironsights on the MORS MORS Iron Sight ADS AW.png|Aiming down the ironsights on the MORS Lynx Iron Sight AW.png|Ironsights on the Lynx Lynx Iron Sight ADS AW.png|Aiming NA-45 Iron Sight AW.png|Ironsights on the NA-45 NA-45 Iron Sight ADS AW.png|Aiming Call of Duty: WWII The iron sight was originally only compatible with the Kar98k in both the campaign and multiplayer and the Karabin in the campaign exclusively, but is was added as an attachment to all weapons in the Sniper Rifle class on May 29th, 2018 with the Attack of the Undead event. Gallery Karabin Iron Sight Third Person WWII.png|Third-person view of the Karabin with iron sight Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 The Iron Sights appear in Black Ops 4. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: WWII Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Attachments